


Tell Me a Story

by ExplainingTheIndescribable



Category: Agent Carter (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Eventual Smut, F/F, Fluff, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 11:48:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5665045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExplainingTheIndescribable/pseuds/ExplainingTheIndescribable
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eventual Cartinelli. Heating goes out at the Griffith, and guess which two tenants stick together to stay warm? Pure fluff. Maybe with a smattering of smut later, who knows.<br/>Oh and Steve is mentioned, but there's no mention of Steggy. Just btw.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tell Me a Story

“But English…”  
“It’s classified my darling” There was a beat “I wish I could tell you”  
Angie sighed. There was next to no convincing Peggy when she’d made up her mind.  
“Then would you tell me a story?” Peggy raised an eyebrow “I won’t know if it’s true or not…”  
She found Angie was quite adorable, leaning up against her side with big, pleading puppy-dog eyes.  
What had started as another evening with pie, schnapps and Angie beating her at cards, much to Peggy’s confusion, had become essentially a snugglefest when the Griffith building boiler had given up attempting to heat their rooms and Angie had declared it was far too cold for her to go back to her own room.  
And now they had somehow become snuggled up together in English’s bed.  
Peggy was lying on her back and doing a pretty good job of trying to control her increased heart rate, despite having Angie pretty much superglued to her side, with her head resting in the crook of Peggy’s shoulder.  
All in the name of keeping warm, of course.  
As a soldier, she knew that.  
As a woman… well, she was enjoying the perks of the situation. Such as being able to discreetly smell Angie’s intoxicating perfume as they lay together. And her persistently wriggling like a puppy as she tried to get more comfortable, which only made Peggy laugh.  
“Are you quite done?”  
“Are you quite ready to tell me a story?”  
Was the only teasing response, but Angie was settled now. Peggy sighed.  
“Alright”  
“And you have to do voices.”  
“Voices?”  
“Yeah. Like change the accent for different characters”  
Peggy caught Angie’s eye and raised an eyebrow, Angie only pouted.  
“It’s not a proper story unless you do the voices”  
Peggy rolled her eyes. It was quite troublesome that she was finding Angie too cute to say no to.  
Angie snuggled back into her arm and waited with a smile on her lips.  
“Once upon a time, there were three bears-“  
“Are you kidding me English? Goldilocks?”  
Angie huffed.  
“What’s wrong with Goldilocks?”  
“Everybody knows that story. Tell me a neeeew story”  
“You’re very demanding”  
“So you’ll do it?”  
“Maybe we should go back to playing cards…”  
“Englishh.. We’re finally warm. No way you’re allowed to get up. You’re my heater. Besides, I’ll only beat you again.”  
She grinned and Peggy couldn’t deny, she had a point.  
“So what story is good enough for you, Miss Martinelli?”  
There was barely a moment’s hesitation  
“Tell me about… Betty Carver… and Captain America”  
Peggy stared at her.  
Angie didn’t meet her gaze.  
The English woman found to difficult to know where to begin.  
If she even could… and where the story ended... she wasn’t entirely sure. He had gone into the ice, sure, but that hadn’t ended the story on her end… How much could she even tell…  
Every memory of him had burst bustling to the front of her mind and it all caught her completely off guard.  
A long moment of silence stretched between them  
“Please?”  
It was almost a whisper.  
She remembered Jarvis telling her to let down her walls sometimes. That ‘not everyone you encounter will be an enemy trying to get in, Miss Carter. Some people simply want to help you, to listen’  
Angie most definitely wasn’t an enemy.  
And if she was, Peggy’s heart was already screwed.  
She took a breath as deep as she dared without disturbing Angie too much and started with skinny Steve. She even called him as much, unaware of the wistful smile on her face.  
Angie watched her for some parts as she talked about the training camp, and out-right laughed with her when she spoke of how Steve had gotten the flag when no one else could  
“Just like that?”  
“Just like that. He wasn’t like the rest of them, not even at the very beginning…”  
Angie leant her head back in the crook of Peggy’s shoulder and shuffled her arm to drape across her stomach slightly as she continued the story.  
English didn’t seem to mind.  
In fact she seemed rather content with Angie lying so close at her side.  
But Angie wanted more. She wanted to run her hands over Peggy’s breasts and her nails down Peggy’s back…  
She might not have been able to do everything she wanted, but Peggy’s reaction, or rather lack of it, her contentment, gave Angie courage.  
Though it still took a lot of nerve for her to start drawing little patterns on her skin. She could play it off, and trace out things Peggy described and how she imagined them, but it was still more than a little bit risky.  
Peggy could be extremely private, and she wasn’t sure how far that extended to her physical space, and to Angie herself right now. Angie was practically already a jetpack on her side.  
Nothing ventured, nothing gained…  
She traced one finger lightly across her ribs.  
When the only response was a slightly pause, before the story continued, Angie figured it was safe. She was allowed to be this intimate with the private woman.  
A small secret smile played at her lips and Angie’s finger started tracing out patterns across Peggy’s ribs as she spoke.  
Although Peggy had paused for a moment, the soft touch was soothing. It was intimate and comfortable in a way she appreciated.  
Mostly.  
“And then, he stepped out of the machine and- ARGH no Angie that tickles!” She swatted the hand away.  
Angie pretended to comply, then looked at her with wide-eyes  
“What tickles?”  
She said, pulling her hand away and doing the same thing in the same spot  
“That… nonononono.”  
She caught Angie’s hand and held it tightly in her own  
“Angie”  
“English”  
“May I continue?”  
“Please do”  
Peggy gave her a quick look and did so, still holding Angie’s hand securely in her own.  
The Italian woman simply started drawing soft patterns with her other hand.  
The agent watched her closely, but Angie seemed to be behaving innocently enough. For now. So she allowed her to carry on.  
Angie’s thoughts, however, were far from innocent.  
Just not in the way Peggy was expecting.


End file.
